


Gods & Monsters

by shewhorantstoomuch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Comfort Sex, Drabble Collection, Drowning, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Platonic Soulmates, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Seal of Orichalcos, Slice of Life, Stillbirth, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhorantstoomuch/pseuds/shewhorantstoomuch
Summary: My collection of Yugioh short stories.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Judgement

No matter what the Barrier of Orichalos was making him do, Yugi knew that Yami was not evil. He couldn't be. 

The spirit spoke to him with all the love and warmth of a father. He woke him up during nightmares and held his hand until his breathing steadied, just to make certain that he was okay. When he ached, Yami ached with him. When he was unsure, the pharaoh lifted him up.

Yami believed in him. And so, Yugi would believe in Yami.

The boy held the millennium puzzle in his hands, raising it high before bringing it down on the seal. It fractured into a thousand shards before breaking. In a flash of light, he was transported out of his prison and onto the field.

He blinked in the eerie glow of the magic circle. The sky above swirled gray in a stormy spiral. Before him stood the pharaoh, slumped over in defeat. Rafael was making his way forward. He didn't have much time. "Yami," he called. 

Yami froze at the sound. He turned around, eyes wide in horror. "No," he whispered. "No, Yugi, don't–"

"I won't let them take you." Yugi grabbed ahold of his arm. "There's good in you. I don't care what the seal made you do, I know you're good!"

"Yugi," he begged. "Don't do this. I lost the duel, it's my fau–"

His words were cut short as he was shoved to the ground, falling just outside the seal. He lifted himself from the dirt and looked over his shoulder.

"Yugi, don't do this!"

"I know you're good," the boy repeated tearfully, eyes fixed on him. Yami felt himself being swallowed by his violet gaze. The magic circle around them hummed with energy. "You can stop this. I believe in you."

_"Yugi!"_

With a rattling clap of thunder and lighting, the seal was closed. His friend was gone.

A memory of old teachings came flooding back to him. Ammut, the man eating she-beast with the mouth of a crocodile. She sat in her lake of fire as hearts were weighted on the scale, waiting to devour any soul that didn't pass the judgement.

The pharaoh stood motionless under the blue sky before collapsing in grief. If there was any good in him, it was nothing compared to the boy that had just been taken.

He closed his eyes. _Eat me,_ he pleaded silently. _I've lost._


	2. Confession

Meet me by the docks at 6pm. Don't tell anyone.  
-Joey

Yugi looked down at the crumbled paper in his hands. He had read it over and over again. It was 6:01, and he was alone at the docks. 

He folded the note back into his pocket and sighed. There was no doubt Joey was going to come; he never broke a promise. It was what he wanted to talk about that filled him with worry.

The spirit of the millennium puzzle appeared beside him. "Don't worry," the pharaoh soothed. "No matter what it is, I'm with you."

Yugi sighed. "You don't have to do that, Yami. This isn't a duel." He looked down, kicking a rock into the ocean. Yami crossed his arms and frowned.

"You're my friend, Yugi. I wasn't just talking about dueling when I said I would always be there."

The boy slipped off his school bag and sat down onto the wooden planks, holding his head in his hands. "I know, I'm sorry," he groaned. "I'm just not used to feeling so helpless."

Yami hovered down beside him. The spirit's gaze softened. "I know how you feel, but you have to trust him." He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Joey is your friend. No matter what he's called you here to talk about, you must believe in your heart that he would do nothing to hurt you."

Yugi whimpered. The pharaoh was the only one who truly knew how he felt about his best friend. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "You're right. Thanks, Yami."

They sat together in silence for a moment, watching as the sun began its slow descent into the sea. Then the spirit shook his shoulder. "Yugi, on your feet. I see Joey coming."

He turned around just in time to see Joey jogging his way. Yugi scrambled to his feet, waving. "Hey, Joey!"

"Hey Yugi, how ya doin'!" The boy felt his anxiety melt slightly at the friendly greeting. Yami was right. He just had to believe in him. Joey panted as he came to a halt. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"That's okay!" He chirped. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The taller boy paused.

"Well..."

"Do you wanna sit down first?" Yugi suggested, feeling his friend's hesitation. Joey nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They sat together on the wooden planks. The sun was going down, coloring the sky in pink. Joey rubbed the back of his head and tried to collect his thoughts.

"Ah... Well..." He sighed. "Man, this is weird, but I'm gonna try to say it anyways."

In the pit of his being, Yugi felt a flicker of hope. He leaned forward.

"Yugi, you've always been my best friend. I've never met anybody like ya. You're nice and sweet and always so happy..." His friend trailed off, blushing.

"I think about you... alot, a-and... Oh gosh, I..." Joey sighed. "I think I like as you more than just a friend."

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if bracing for a blow. Yugi sat dumbstruck. A million feelings bloomed in his chest. Was this really happening? Joey liked him? He shook himself out of his daze and grabbed Joey's hand.

"Joey," he said, eyes brimming with emotion. "I like you too."

Now it was Joey's turn to be dumbstruck. He blinked. "Wait, really? You do?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I do. I have for... some time now."

The sunset was in full hue, the sku behind them an explosion of color. Joey paused. "This isn't a joke? You're serious?" 

The shorter boy frowned.

"Joey, I wouldn't do that to you. We're friends, and you mean more to me than anything." 

His friend shook his head.

"N-no, I know you wouldn't, Yug. I'm sorry, this just doesn't feel real. Aw, man..."

Joey threw his head back and laughed, a joyous sound that melted all his fear. He opened his mouth to laugh with him, only to be surprised when what came out instead was a broken sob. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

His friend stopped, eyes wide, leaning forward and gripping his shoulders. "Yugi, what's wrong? Why ya cryin'?"

The shorter boy hiccuped, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "N-nothing's wrong," He sniffed. "I'm just happy. I never thought this would be real."

Stricken, Joey threw his arms around him. Suddenly he was being held to Joey's chest, the metal of his dog tags pressing into his cheek. Yugi blushed against the warmth. It felt like him; an old shirt thrown in the wash so many times that it never really smelled dirty anymore. He nuzzled into the fabric.

"You like me," he echoed, cluthing onto his shirt. "You actually like me."

"Yeah," Joey replied. The taller boy looked up into the sunset, fingers brushing against his friend's clenched fists. "I do."

They sat there together on the docks in the dying light of day. Seagulls cried nearby as they took flight. Waves rocked against the wooden beams underneath them. All was calm, all was perfect.

It was Yugi who broke the silence.

"Joey?"

"Hm?

"Where do we go from here?"

Joey thought for a moment. "I... don't really know for sure, pal. I think people usually start datin' after stuff like this, but..." He bit the bottom of his lip, worrying.

"Maybe we should keep this between us for now," Yugi looked up at him, still curled up against his shirt. "I mean, I'm not embarrassed to be with you, but you know how it is with us both being boys..."

"Yeah. Serenity knows, but that's kinda because she already guessed." Joey grinned sheepishly, laughing to himself. "She can keep a secret though, so it's no problem."

Yugi smiled. He sat up and stretched. "Hey," he yawned. "It's getting dark. Can you walk me home?"

For reasons he couldn't name, the question made Joey blush. "Sure."

The two stood up and made their way down the docks, holding pinkies until they reached the city streets. They stopped infront of his grandfather's storefront.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you wanna swing by the burger joint for lunch together?"

Yugi beamed. "I'd love to!"

Before he could say anything else, Joey leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before darting down the street. "Alrighty then, see ya tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder.

The shorter boy stood there, clutching the straps of his schoolbag. "See you tomorrow..."

City nightlife played out around him. A group of girls chattered amongst themselves, smoking cigarettes. LED signs advertised beer and sports. Yugi giggled to himself before turning around and heading inside, ready for whatever tomorrow might bring.


	3. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: contains attempted murder and mentions of stillbirth.

The children rested their ears against the mother's belly, waiting for a moment before pulling back their heads with a wide grin.

"A boy?" Atem guessed. 

"No, I think it's a girl!" Mana protested.

The queen shook her head sadly, a few strands of dark hair falling infront of her face as she did so.

"Maybe so, but it matters not. I haven't felt any movement in weeks."

They sighed. The babies always seemed to stop moving just as you were getting your hopes up. Prayers to Isis were preformed on the regular, but to no avail.

What was it that was keeping her from having more children? Surely it wasn't anything she had done, she was the kindest woman in all of Egypt. But if that was so, how come she and father were only able to conceive his older sister?

His mother cleared her throat. "Atem," she said. "What's on your mind? I can tell you're thinking about something."

The boy hesitated. "Um, I was just thinking... I mean, you're my mother, but you didn't give birth to me, right?" He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, your mother was a woman named Matia. She was from your father's harem."

"Could you... tell me about her?"

The queen smiled warmly. "Of course," She pulled the children onto her lap, stroking the boy's hair and taking ahold of the girl's hand. "I was hoping you would ask about her someday."

"Your mother," she began. "Was a woman of your father's harem named Matia. She came from a far away village to work as a royal artisan." 

The woman smiled. "She made the most beautiful sculptures and engravings I'd ever seen. And she made them with such passion, too! Your mother would spend entire days perfecting anything she wasn't satisfied with. I would have to check on her to make sure she wasn't forgetting to eat."

"She would forget to eat?" Atem asked. His mother laughed.

"Yes, she'd be so caught up in what she was doing that she would miss mealtime. But don't worry, I made sure she didn't go hungry." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"She had the most adventurous soul. Even when she was pregnant with you, she wouldn't stay in bed. I practically became her shadow because I was so worried she would get hurt!"

The queen trailed off. She grabbed a small clay statue off of her nightstand, holding it out for the children to see. It was the goddess Taweret.

"We were pregnant at around the same time," She explained, tracing the statue's belly with her finger. "When the child of mine was stillborn, she made this for me."

Atem gazed upon the figure in quiet wonder before the queen set it back. "She was so excited to have you on the day she went into labor. She was smiling and laughing inbetween contractions, even though the pain was horrible. It was a long labor, but I was with her the whole time."

The queen trailed off once more, lost in memories. "You were born strong and healthy, but Matia became ill. She grew dizzy and couldn't walk, and said that the left side of her body was numb. I was still making milk, so I fed you." The boy felt her grip his hand.

"She loved you even as she was dying. I slept in her room with you so you wouldn't have to be apart. On the night she passed away I was holding her hand with you in my arms."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Mother," Mana asked. "Di—"

"What is the meaning of this?" A gruff voice sounded from the doorway. The three turned to see the Pharaoh scowling at them. He pointed at the girl on his wife's lap. "You dare address Her Majesty in such a manner?"

Mana shrinked back in fear, eyes wide. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean–"

"Akhnamkanon," the queen interrupted. "She is a child, and I have been her caretaker for as long as she could speak. She meant no disrespect." Atem took ahold of his friend's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She squeezed it back and whimpered.

The Pharaoh was unsatisfied. "Herneith, you let this girl call you mother when your own son sits beside you, having witnessed the death of his sister only a few months prior?"

He froze, eyes wide. Mana began to cry. The queen bristled in fury before taking the girl into her arms and getting to her feet. She stood against her husband, strong and unafraid.

"Have you already forgotten that the late princess herself called Mana her sister, or Mahad her brother? She loved them; just as Atem loves them, and just as I love them. By denying this you dishonor the memory of our daughter, something that I will not allow."

The opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. After a moment of silence he sulked off, mumbling under his breath as he made his way out of the room and down the hall. The queen sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, children."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

One week later, the queen was dying.

She lay panting under the covers of her bed, still clutching the statue of Taweret against her stomach as it throbbed in pain. The child had been born dead and carried away by the midwives. 

By her side stood her husband and children. Atem and Mana wept into Mahad's arms. The taller boy returned the embrace in rigid silence, biting his bottom lip to keep from quivering and quickly wiping away any tears that threatened to spill over. Herneith met his gaze and smiled.

"Don't cry for me," she soothed, reaching out a hand. The children each grabbed ahold of it, their palms overlapping as they placed it upon hers. "I've lived a blessed life, with wonderful memories."

The queen closed her eyes and grasped the statue in her free hand, tracing the hippo's pregnant stomach with her thumb. All was quiet for a moment before she froze.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide, mouth agap in horror. A muffled scream ripped from her throat. The three youths watching shrank back in fear. 

"Father," Atem cried, "What's going on?"

The Pharaoh rushed to her side. "Herneith," he said. "Can you he–" 

His words were cut off as his wife suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled forward until he was a mere inches from his face, eyes wide and hysterical. The figurine of Taweret lay forgotten on the covers as she clutched a knife from her nightstand. The blade was still wet with blood from where the midwife had cut the stillborn's umbilical cord.

"You," she gasped. "You _murderer._ " Sweat ran down her forehead. "You knew what they were doing. _You acted like you didn't, but you knew!"_

The children fell to their knees in fear, cowering amongst the floor. Atem squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. _Make it stop,_ he pleaded silently. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

His mother screeched in fury and struck him in the face with the blade. She pulled her arm back, ready to strike again when the room was stormed by guards. 

"STOP!"

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. She resisted for a few moments before the blade clattered to the ground. The queen groaned and slumped back. She stilled, then let out a long, dying breath.

During the commotion that followed, Atem opened his eyes to see the statuette of Taweret his mother had made so long ago resting on the floor infront of him. The hippo goddess stared back at him before his father knelt down to pick it up. He examined it silently for a moment, blood dripping down his face. Then, without a word, he threw it against the wall with all his might.

The statue shattered into a thousand pieces.


	4. Closure

Bakura awoke to the sun in his eyes and a strangely familiar figure kneeling over him. Spikey hair, violet eyes. It looked like...

"Yugi?" He thought for a moment, then frowned. No, this wasn't Yugi. Yugi didn't have rich brown skin and wear golden jewels and a cape. The man laughed and pulled his wrist so that he was sitting up.

"Hello, Bakura." Realization struck him at the sound of his voice.

"Wait," he cried, pointing a finger. "You're the Pharaoh! You're Atem!"

"Indeed I am." He held out a hand. Bakura took it, letting the man help him to his feet.

"Bakura," he asked. "Can you tell me where you are right now?"

The boy looked around, still holding onto the Pharaoh's hand. Sand and sky was all around. Behind him were the sounds of a stream. Green, lush vegetation grew along the banks of the water.

"I think we're... is this the afterlife?" His eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean I'm dead?"

Atem nodded and squeezed his hand. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. "But why am I here?"

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I here?" He repeated. His voice began to shake. "I hurt people. In ancient Egypt. I saw it, I killed so many." Atem opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura continued. "Men and women and children. Even my friends."

He fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh God," he whimpered. The boy covered his face with his hands. "Even my friends." 

Atem knelt down beside him. "No. Bakura, look at me." 

Shakily, he pulled his hands away from his eyes. The Pharaoh's gaze held no trace of anger, only compassion. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"You have not hurt anyone." he replied firmly. "You're innocent. You had no control whatsoever of what the spirit inside of you did. The gods have seen it as so, and so do I."

Bakura sniffled. "B-but..."

Atem helped him to his feet. "The evil is gone. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He smiled. "Come, there's someone waiting to meet you at the palace."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the quiet of his closet, Yugi clasped the pendant in his hands and knelt down in prayer. A single candle lit the space. He sniffled, eyes still red from crying all night.

"Yami?" he breathed. "I know I've only ever asked to hear from you, but..."

The boy's voice trembled. "Is Bakura with you?"

He closed his eyes.

Silence.

Then, the familiar sound of laughter.


	5. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: contains attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, and death.

_(A pair of arms caught him as he fell into the soulscape. He looked up at Yami, eyes wide with hysteria "My father," he babbled. "He's going to kill us, he's–"_

_Yami returned his gaze with unwavering calmness. "No, I won't let him." He took the boy's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze. "I have a plan.")_

Satoshi grinned as his son stopped struggling and stuffed the chloroform rag back into his pocket. That had been far easier than he expected. Not even two minutes and the boy was out like a light! He lifted him into his arms and made his way out, taking care to avoid the squeaking toy that had nearly ruined his plan.

He could barely contain his joy as he crept down the stairs and out the door, where his car sat idling. Soon it would be finished! The winter night was cold. Snow fell onto the pavement, almost glowing in the streetlights. He opened the back door and sat the boy down upon the seats before crawling to the front. 

Satoshi giggled to himself. The moment was almost upon them. He was almost free. No more obligated holiday and birthday visits. Never again would he have to see the face of his failed marriage looking back at him, safe under the protection of that wretched old man. Now he could be a proper bachelor and remarry without anything holding him down. He rubbed his hands together, then put the key in the ignition. The car stalled for a moment before roaring to life. He gave the child in the backseat one last glance…

He blinked once, then twice. 

It was empty.

The man pulled the keys out of the ignition and ran back into the house, dashing up the stairs and bursting into the kitchen. "Yugi," he cooed. "Yugi, don't be afraid. Papa just wants to take you for a ride." The man scanned the dark room, looking for any traces of life. "I just wanna show you something."

His eyes fell upon a shadowy figure. He sighed in relief and took a step forward, then froze.

The boy stood silent by the sink, still dressed in the oversized hoodie and pajama pants he had gone to bed in. In his hand clutched a butcher knife. 

Slowly, Satoshi raised a trembling hand. Moonlight fell in slanted squares upon the tile floor.

"Son," he said. "Put that down. It's dangerous."

The boy looked up at him, eyes narrowed to slits. His father nearly staggered backwards in shock. Dread gripped his stomach. Yugi never looked at him like this. He was always meek and shy. This should have been easy.

 _Pull yourself together, he's just a kid. Don’t let him get the better of you._ Resting his hand on the kitchen table, he took a deep breath.

“Yugi,” he hissed. “Put that down right now or you’re going to be in big trouble.”

There was a long, pregnant pause.

Then his son fell upon him.

Satoshi sprinted down the stairs and out the door into the chilly night. His feet pounded against the sidewalk, followed closely by his assailant. Blood roared in his ears. _Oh no. Oh, no no no._ What had gotten into that child? The boy ran after him like a man possessed. Yugi had been so shy, so timid. Getting rid of him should have been easy. The only reason he failed the first time was because of bad luck.

Yami followed after the fleeing man, bare feet crunching against the snow. He gripped the knife in his hand tighter. This pathetic excuse for a father would never lay a hand on his son again. He would make sure of it.

The man looked over his shoulder and moaned in fear. Impossible! The boy was gaining on him! It was only when he began to think that he might meet his end tonight that the man saw his escape.

A bridge lay in front of him, flanked on either side below by still waters. Yes! He could swim away to safety! He ran forward, grinning wildly and giving his son one last backwards glance before jumping over the side.

Regret hit him as soon as he plunged in. Ice sucked all the air from his lungs. He gasped, eyes wide in shock. Satoshi couldn’t swim in this. He was going to drown. The man began to struggle, trying feebly to keep his head above water.

“Help,” he gurgled. “He…”

The last thing he saw before going under was his son staring at him from atop the bridge. 

Yami watched for a moment before spitting into the river in disgust. He looked down at the pajama pants Yugi wore. Soft and dark blue, patterned with Kuriboh and stars. He imagined them laying damp against the riverbank, frozen to his skin as the waves rocked upon his lifeless body. If Satoshi's plan had worked, it would've been Yugi at the bottom of the river.

Trembling with rage, he made his way back to the game shop.

His feet had gone numb by the time he returned. The house was silent. Yami headed up the stairs, taking care to place the knife back in the sink. He shut the door to Yugi’s bedroom and paused.

The boy knelt down and picked up the squeaking Kuriboh doll on the floor, examining it in the pale moonlight before crawling back into bed. He hugged it against his chest and pulled the covers over himself. Smiling, he brushed his thumb against the Millenium Puzzle.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “We’re safe now.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yami found Yugi in the corner of his soul room, hugging his knees to his chest. Toys were littered all over the floor. The spirit stepped forward.

"It's over," he declared.

Yugi didn't budge. Yami sat down beside him, offering him his hand. The boy took it, lifting his head to look at him with. His eyes were bloodshot with tears. The spirit scooted closer.

"He's tried to kill me before," Yugi croaked. "When I was three. He tried to smother me." The boy shuttered at the memory and clutched his hand tighter. Yami nodded.

“I know. You showed me.”

It had resurfaced like water from a broken dam as Satoshi held the rag against his mouth. He was no more than a baby, fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth when suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His cries of terror were muffled by the pillow his father pressed him down with. Barely old enough to speak and he was so, so scared.

Grandpa had saved him, his loud footsteps alerting Satoshi to his presence and lifting the pillow enough so that he rolled and landed on the floor with a thud. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around the old man’s leg, bawling. His father grinned sheepishly. 

“Yugi fell down,” he said. The old man gave him a harsh look as he bent down to take the child into his arms, but said nothing.

The boy whined. Yami pulled him closer, wrapping him in a warm embrace. With a final gasp, he buried his face in his shoulder and started to cry, shoulders heaving as he wept. Yami felt his heart ache in sympathy. A parental urge gripped him and he pressed a kiss to the boy’s hair, gently swaying him back and forth as he sobbed in his arms.

“It’s alright, Aibou.” he soothed. “You’re with me now. Nothing can hurt us.”

Outside the puzzle, Yugi slept peacefully in his bed, truly safe for the first time in years.


	6. Memento

The silence is broken by the sound of a boy collapsing in tears as his opponent's life points reach zero. Their friends watch from the sidelines, both close and far away at the same time. Yugi sobs, unable to hold back his grief. Footsteps sound. A hand is placed on his shoulder.

He looks up to see his opponent, his best friend, looking down at him with proud, loving eyes. The sight only makes him cry harder. Atem throws an arm around him and hoists him to his feet. "Come," he whispers.

The Pharaoh turns his gaze to the group of people watching. "Yugi and I are going to talk in private for a moment." Ishizu opens her mouth to protest.

"But Pharaoh–"

He raises a hand to silence her. "I am aware. We won't be too long." With this, the two make their way to a darkened tunnel in the distance, far away from prying ears.

Once they’re alone, they sit down upon the stone floor. The boy's sobs die down to quiet sniffles. Atem grabs his hands and holds them in his own, tilting Yugi's chin up to look at him. 

"I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me," he declares. There is a deep love in his eyes. "But I'm going to try."

Yugi blinks in confusion. The Pharaoh smiles and closes his eyes serenely, taking one of Yugi's hands and pressing it against his chest. The third eye glows to life upon his forehead.

The boy is about to ask what he was doing when a million visions flash through his mind like a body hit by a train.

_Falling in the palace courtyard and crying into father's arms. Endless days playing hide and seek in the garden with Mana under Mahad's watchful eye. Long hours of hard study, slaving over papyrus to learn how to read and write. Racing horses through the desert for the adrenaline rush. Dueling, and the quiet wonder at the existence of such monsters. Father's death. A coronation ceremony interrupted by a thief. Being sealed away in a puzzle for thousands of years, roaming the tombs as a restless ghost before finally being found by a brave man._

__

__

_Then, a new chapter. Being slowly assembled over the course of 8 years by small hands. Everything snapping into existence as the final piece was pressed into the center. Hearing a voice for the first time in centuries._

"I wish for true friends!" 

_A fierce burst of love washing over your very essence like ocean waves against a cliff. Filling your soul until it overflowed, spilling into him and everything he held dear. This boy is your life now. Everything he desired, you did, too. He turns to ask your name, and you realize with a jolt that you don't remember it. You tell him to call you Yami. From then on, his voice laughing your name is the sweetest sound on earth._

_You watch him play videogames and walk to and from school with his friends. You watch him sweep the wooden floors of his grandfather's game shop and greet customers as they go in and out. You duel alongside him against friends and foes, heroes and villains._

_He saves you from the fire, braving the smoke and flame to reassemble the puzzle until he has to be carried out in the arms of his best friend. He shares his memories with you, staring up at you with tearful eyes in the pale moonlight of his bedroom. He places you around a beloved friend's neck when he stands possessed by an invisible evil, his eyes brimming with hope and unspoken feelings against the light of the dying sun._

You are so proud of him. You love him so much. Someday, he is going to surpass you. 

_You summon the Seal of Orichalcos despite his protests and lose. The duel, yourself, and him. Days stretch on for a millennia as you fight your way back to be reunited. When it’s finally over you hold the puzzle out in your hands as tears stream down your cold cheeks. He returns, reverberating throughout your hollow chest like a church bell announcing the arrival of God. Light illuminates the dark corridors of the soulscape once more._

_Then, you’re holding up the Egyptian God cards with a trembling hand. Then, you’re back in Egypt, a boy king up against an evil born from your father’s ghastly crimes. You feel your body being pressed into the earth under the weight of your past. You struggle, grasping against the soil for purchase, but it’s too heavy. You’re going to suffocate. You’re going to die._

_But this time, they come. They come and they find you, lifting your spirit from the ashes. The boy grips your hand. All your strength comes flowing back tenfold. You fight with everything you have. For Yugi. For them._

And you win.

_Even as your souls are separated, shadows splitting in half upon the stone floor, you know how this will end. You gaze into the boy’s eyes, full of determination despite the apprehension that makes his hands shake. A single thought echoes through your heart as you accept defeat._

You are so proud of him. You love him so much. Today, he has surpassed you.

The spell is broken when Atem raises a hand to brush a lock of hair out of the boy’s eyes. Yugi comes back to earth with a jolt. The Pharaoh is staring down at him, smiling as his eyes mist. His hand cups the boy’s cheek. After a long moment of silence, Yugi lets out a half laugh, half cry and throws his arms around his neck. Atem returns the embrace with equal passion, tears spilling free as he buries his face into his shoulder.

“Y-you shared your memories with me,” Yugi sobs. They pull away, arms still wrapped around each other. The Pharaoh nods.

“If I’m going to depart to the afterlife, then I want to leave a piece of myself with you.” He leans in close, pressing their foreheads together. Yugi gazes into his eyes; two shining violet orbs reflecting his own in a thousand rays of swirling light. Their fingers intertwine.

“Though my soul may be elsewhere, we will never be apart.”

Yugi does not cry as the Pharaoh leads him back to where the others are waiting, nor does he when the gates to the afterlife open and he disappears through them, giving them a single thumbs up as he departs. After they escape the crumbling ruin, Ishizu gives him an odd look.

“Yugi,” she says. “You’re wearing the cartouche.”

The boy looks down to see the silver ornament hanging from his neck. The woman steps forward. She cups the pendant in her hands, squinting.

“The engraving has changed.” 

The others crowd around, peering over their shoulders. “What’s it say?”

Ishizu gives the locket a final look before pulling her hand away, letting the object dangle back into place.

“It says, ‘Son of Atem.’”

He looks down at the necklace and smiles. Yes, he truly is.


	7. Ride the Lightning [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW] Joey X Yugi X Yami

Heaven is real, and Joey passes through those pearly gates every time his wrists are bound to the bed frame. 

His boyfriend is beautiful; sweat glistening over supple muscles, cheeks flushed dark with his brows furrowed in concentration, the blonde fringe of hair along his forehead coming to frame either side of his face like low-hanging branches of a lakeside willow. He is completely naked save for the Millennium Puzzle hanging from the chain around his neck. It sways to and fro like a pendulum on a clock as he rocks forward, buried deep inside his companion's body.

Whether it's Yami or Yugi that's fucking him right now, he can't say for sure. It becomes hard to tell during long bouts like this. One moment it's Yugi pressing kisses to his jaw, the next it's Yami nipping at his bottom lip. They work together in tandem, swapping back and forth to lather him with adoration and pleasure. 

The man atop him leans down to whisper in his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Joey's spine. When he speaks, his voice is honey-like. _Yugi._ "Hi, baby." 

Joey whines and turns to press a needy kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Yugi kisses him back, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair and lapping at the insides of his mouth and oh God it hurts. It's so sweet, it's so good, it makes his cock strain harder against the ring at the base of his penis. He sobs against his restraints, begging for a climax. Yugi continues to pound into him. The sound of skin smacking against skin fills the air.

"You're so gorgeous like this," he murmurs. A hand comes up to cup his cheek. "So pretty, so sweet. We love you so much." Joey whines at the praise. He wants to speak, wants to ask for release, but all that comes out is a broken moan. Yugi looks down at him, violet eyes glistening with devotion. "I know you want it, baby." He whispers. "Don't worry, it's coming." 

With this, he closes his eyes. When they open, it's Yami staring back. He looks down at him with sultry orbs and continues to thrust into him. "You make Aibou so happy," he breathes. Joey feels his breath hitch. "He loves you so much— _we_ love you so much—you don't even _know_ the things we've done to each other at night, when Yugi would come to me in his dreams." He lets out a low groan, lost in the memory. "I'd fuck him like I'm doing to you right now, hold him by his wrists and _ravish him._ " Yami leans down and kisses him passionately, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Joey moans into the kiss, feeling high. Sex with them is better than anything. Ever since they first started, it's something that he feels incomplete without. The climax is nearing now. He strains once more against the bindings on his wrists, whining.

Yami's hand comes down and unlocks the ring around his length, replacing it instead with the firm grip of his own hand. The blonde chokes at the sensation. His hand is so warm, so tight. He tries to snap his hips forward and gain friction, but his struggles are fruitless. Yami is breathing hard as he pounds into him now. "Aibou," he says, panting. "Come now, finish with me. If we time it just right…" He trails off, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

The grip on Joey's cock releases the same moment his lover throws his head back and screams. The orgasm hits them like a burst of lightning. Semen spurts out both onto his stomach and inside of him. They all three come together, crying out wordlessly. Yami and Yugi's wails overlap into one, emitting a sound as sweet as the voice of an angel. Nothing on Earth, he thinks, will ever compare to the radiant soprano of his lovers' voices singing in conjunction.

Finally their thrusts cease and Yugi takes over. Joey shutters as he pulls out, leaving him gaping and empty. The shorter man grabs the knife from the nightstand beside them and gently cuts the ties binding Joey's wrists to the bed frame before collapsing into his boyfriend's chest. The two lay panting in each other's arms. Then Yugi sits up slightly, eyes closed as he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"We love you, Joey."


	8. Pieces [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba X Yugi. Takes place after the events of DSOD. Content warning: non-graphic attempted suicide. (You'll see what I mean.)

Yugi Muto had always thought of the human soul as a puzzle. It was an unorthodox way of thinking no doubt influenced by all the years he had spent trying to reassemble one puzzle in particular, but he liked to think it held some merit nonetheless. Certainly, it rang true for people like Kaiba.

Despite all that had been said and done between the two, Yugi couldn’t muster any genuine animosity towards him. Perhaps it was the result of an old pacifism within him that Joey had tried to shake out when they first met, but Yugi believed that Seto felt the same way. Or, if he hadn’t before, he certainly did now.

An unlikely friendship had grown between them in the years following the Pharaoh’s brief return. At first it was Kaiba demanding to duel him, always in some location of isolation. In alleyways, in dilapidated malls on the outskirts of Domino, in abandoned areas of the underground subway. Every request, Yugi accepted. Every duel, Yugi won.

Seto wasn't bothered by this. If anything, he looked pleased. His demeanor towards him warmed with every defeat. He started accompanying him back to civilization after their matches, walking beside the shorter duelist in silence as they made their way through the darkness. Yugi had been baffled by this, but then grew to accept it. Perhaps Kaiba was beginning to view him as an equal. After all, it had to be lonely at the top, even for someone as egotistical as him.

Soon he began making private invitations. Initially these were mere excuses to boast about the latest advancements his corporation had made, but over time they became more intimate. This came to a climax when one day he ushered Yugi into an elevator at one of his facilities. He pushed him down into one of the seats before taking his own, ignoring his questions as he punched a code into the keypad. 

Seto had given him no warning other than an over the shoulder grin and a command to hang on tight before the vessel was launched into the air. All at once, his stomach dropped. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden pressure. A muffled scream escaped from in between his gritted teeth, to which he heard Kaiba laugh. When the vessel finally stopped some half an hour later, he opened his eyes to see the surface of the Earth staring back at him from the shuttle window. They were in space. Kaiba rose from his seat and exited, leaving Yugi no choice but to stagger after him.

“This,” he gestured, waving his hand to the complex machinery all around them. “Is Kaiba Corp. Station C.” He later explained that this was a facility he built specifically for the purpose of reassembling the Millenium Puzzle. With the AI he developed, the puzzle had been completed in under six hours. So stunned was Yugi that he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had once assembled it himself in twenty minutes while it was chained to a post in a burning building.

After this, Seto began to invite him to Station C often. To duel, to have dinner, to play chess. It was over the course of these visits that Yugi began to realize more clearly why Kaiba had taken a sudden shine to him: Seto Kaiba was missing a piece of himself. What the piece was he couldn’t say for sure, but he felt its absence like a cavity in his chest. He kept it hidden under wraps of technological advancement and egotism to the rest of the world, but it was more apparent than ever when he stood millions of miles above the planet, looking down at the surface of the blue and green sphere he had been born on. He seemed strangely fragile, vulnerable even.

Seto Kaiba was strong, but he was not invincible. On the day he shattered, Yugi was with him.

To witness someone break right in front of you is a horrific ordeal. You see the light behind their eyes go dark, as if a tendon that had been supplying their very consciousness had been severed and left the body vacant. The first time he had seen this was with Seto. He had been able to pick up the shards then, reassembling himself piece by piece. But now as he stood motionless in front of the monitor, Yugi feared that such a thing would be impossible. Roland sobbed on the screen as he continued.

"…. happened just a few hours ago, Mr. Kaiba. We airlifted him to a facility as soon as possible, but there was nothing we could do. He…"

Kaiba clicked the screen off and stormed out of the control room, stepping in the puddle of coffee and ceramic shards of mug that the shorter duelist had dropped when they got the news.. Yugi ran after him. "Seto! Seto, where are you going!?"

The taller man's coat flared out from behind him as he stalked down the halls. Fear gripped Yugi's chest. He remembered Kaiba standing over a stone ledge overlooking the sea all those years ago at Duelist Kingdom, threatening to jump if he couldn't save his brother. One could only guess what he intended to do now.

Suddenly the man broke into a sprint. Yugi shot out an arm. "Hey, wait!" He gave chase, feet pounding against the tile floor. The two ran through the corridors of the ship, the shorter man struggling to close the distance. Seto turned and disappeared behind a corner. Not even a moment later, an alarm sounded.

**"WARNING: AIRLOCK ACTIVATED. OPENING IN 10… 9… 8…"**

Yugi felt his veins turn to ice. He rushed forward to see Kaiba standing in front of the sealed door, waiting quietly as the lights flashed red around him. The shorter duelist threw himself at the other man in a burst of adrenaline, resisting his struggles as he pulled him back several feet and turned to the keypad on the side of the wall to punch in the cancelation code. 

**"7… 6… 5… 4…"**

Finally, he entered the last digit. The alarms ceased.

**"AIRLOCK OPENING CANCELED."**

The shorter man collapsed to the ground, still clinging to Seto. Kaiba's struggles had ceased. Now he lay trembling in his arms, panting. They sat in silence for a moment before Yugi opened his mouth to speak.

"Seto, I–"

His words died in his throat as Kaiba crushed their lips together, one arm coming up to pin his wrist to the wall. Yugi's eyes widened, then fluttered shut. He carded a hand through the other man's brown locks as he pulled him closer. It was just them now, kissing on the floor in front of the airlock in the cold vacuum of space.

Suddenly Kaiba pulled back, taking one of Yugi's hands and pressing it against his cheek. The air shifted as they locked eyes. Seto gazed back at him with the eyes of a dying animal approaching its master in a last wish for comfort. His blue orbs were full of desperation, begging for release against the crushing weight of pain. 

Yugi's vision clouded with tears. The shorter man placed his other hand against Kaiba's cheek so that he was cupping his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead. When he pulled back, he gave a silent nod of permission. Yugi would do whatever he could to help Seto pick up the pieces.

Kaiba shifted, moving his legs so that Yugi sat in his lap, then leaned forward to bury his face in the other man's shoulder. His breath tickled the exposed skin. Yugi tilted his head up for better access and snaked an arm around his waist, rubbing his fingers against the fabric of his coat. Seto's lips ghosted against the leather of his choker. He was pressing him against the wall now, pinning him between cold steel and his warm body.

Soon his mouth drifted upward, laying wet kisses against his jaw. Yugi gasped and dug his fingers into the back of the man's head. He could feel a friction beginning to build between their legs. The shorter man squirmed on his lap. Kaiba laid his hands on his hips to still him, but this only lasted for a moment before his hands began pulling him forward, guiding Yugi as he grinded against his erection.

Their lips met once more in a hungry reunion, grappling for dominance before Yugi relented and let Kaiba suck on his tongue. The heat in their groins only grew stronger. Suddenly, Seto was gripped by a sense of urgency. He seized the front of Yugi's lavender shirt with a growl and pulled down. The buttons broke off, launching into various places upon the tile floor. The taller man tossed the garment aside. Yugi let out a yelp as the cold air pierced his exposed skin.

 _"K–Kaiba!"_ he cried out. "Why'd you do that?! It's _freezing–"_

He was cut off as Seto shrugged off his jacket and placed it around the other man's shoulders in a single graceful motion. The oversized coat hung comfortably against his body. Yugi paused for a moment, wrapped in the newfound warmth. Then Kaiba leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once again.

It was slow and passionate, full of quiet moans and whispered nothings. The air had shifted. Where there was once an animalistic urgency to Seto's movements now stood a stark tenderness. The taller man ran a hand through his hair, stroking the soft strands with his thumb. Yugi felt his heart flutter at the intimacy.

After a while, the shorter duelist began to grow impatient. His hands drifted downward to fiddle with the straps of Kaiba's belt as he hummed into the man's mouth. When it was loosened enough he pulled the material down, groaning when the taller man's covered erection came into view. It bulged deliciously against the fabric of his underwear. Seto's hands came down to tamper with Yugi's belt.

Their pants came off, followed soon after by their briefs. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba's member. It stood at half mass between his legs, leaning limply to one side. His own penis twitched longingly at the sight. Seto leaned forward and kissed him once more. The tips of their erections brushed against each other in a gentle caress. As they kissed, they changed positions. Yugi lay on the floor while Kaiba towered over him, feeling both vulnerable and protected all at once.

He felt a slick finger prod against his rear and shuddered in anticipation. The digit thrusted in and out, coating his insides with lube. He wasn't sure how Kaiba had gotten a hold of lubricant and pulled it out on such short notice, but he found that he didn't care enough to ask. The shorter duelist spread his legs to allow better access and bit his lip at the sight before him. 

Seto knelt down between his thighs, stroking himself as he set to work on fingering him. Yugi had always thought he was handsome, but now in the faint blue light of the ship corridors he took on an otherworldly quality. A rush of excitement flooded through him. They were really going to do it. He and Seto were going to have sex. 

Finally the fingers withdrew, replaced by the head of Kaiba's length, wrapped in a condom. It pressed against the entrance, holding back for permission. The taller duelist took one of Yugi's hands and laced their fingers together. He looked down at him with lustful blue eyes, waiting. Yugi nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. 

Slowly, Seto grabbed his hips and pulled him down. A long, breathless whine escaped him as Kaiba pushed inside. The foreign body went in deeper, deeper, and deeper still, stretching him open until finally coming to rest at the hilt. He squeezed his eyes shut, chest rising and falling in rapid gasps. 

Kaiba grit his teeth. Yugi was almost painfully tight, the inner walls of his body squeezing him with a vice grip. He leaned down, careful not to push himself any further inside as he pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead. "Yugi," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Yugi opened an eye in surprise. It was the first time Seto had spoken during all this. He gave him a smile and raised a hand to stroke his cheek, relaxing somewhat as Kaiba's gaze softened under the reassuring touch. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Seto nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready." They laid there in silence for a moment, breathing heavily as they adjusted to the feeling of each other's body. Then, Yugi gave his hand a squeeze.

"Okay," he panted. "You can move now, but go slow at first." Kaiba nodded and began to move his hips in a languid tempo, the sensation becoming more comfortable with each thrust. The shorter duelist whined. Seto felt like heaven inside of him. Even at the slow pace, his cock buried itself inside in all the right ways, leaving him full and warm. He let out a happy sigh.

"Mmm, you're so big. Feels nice…"

Kaiba lit up at the praise. He dared to go slightly faster, gazing down at him as he did so. Yugi looked up at him with half-lidded violet eyes. Blonde strands of hair fell over his face in golden waves. He was absolutely beautiful. Seto had always thought he was beautiful, although he denied this to himself for the longest time. He had never been able to get those eyes out of his head since he first met him all those years ago.

The other man threw his head back and moaned. God, this was so good. He was so good. His member strained against his stomach, leaking slightly in light of the glorious sensation. Seto took it in his hand and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. There was an anxiety behind his actions, as if he were uncertain of each move. The shorter man raised a hand to the back of Kaiba's head and pulled him down into a kiss. His tongue lapped wetly against his mouth before Yugi lifted his head slightly and beamed at him, rubbing their noses together.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered. "Just enjoy it."

Seto felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. Then the feeling hardened into a burning lust, and he let out a low growl. He pulled out and got to his feet, leaning down to lift the shorter man off the floor bridal-style. Yugi held on with his arms around his neck, about to ask what he was doing when he was suddenly shoved against the wall. His breath hitched. Kaiba stood sweaty and panting in front of him, arms reaching down to hold up his legs so that not even his feet touched the ground. They locked eyes for a split second before Seto re-entered him and set to work at a furious pace. 

Yugi let out a lustful wail. His hands came to scratch at his back, scrambling for purchase against the skin-tight undershirt. The air filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Time slipped away from them, lost to the tempo of Kaiba's thrusts and Yugi's breathless chant of more, more, more. Nothing existed outside of the space they shared. Not the ship, not the Earth, not even the stars. It was just them, carving their names into each other's bodies in an act of love as old as time itself.

Suddenly he gasped, every muscle in his body tensing as Kaiba's member brushed against a wall of nerves. The hand nestled in the other man's hair tightened. "Do that again." Licking his lips, Seto obeyed and hit it once more. The shorter duelist cried out in ecstasy. 

"Again," he pleaded. "God, please, do it again." Seto continued his work, making contact with his prostate with each thrust. Yugi threw his arms around the man's neck and cried, burying his face into his shoulder. A deep sense of belonging came over him. He breathed in the smell of Kaiba's body and closed his eyes. Seto's muscles relaxed slightly. He murmured something into Yugi's ear that he didn't quite catch, but somehow he knew that the other man felt the same way. 

_This is home,_ they both thought. _This is safety. This is where I belong._ Seto's thrusts became more frantic. His hand pumped up and down against Yugi's member, slick with precome and working in time with his movements until finally, _finally—_

Yugi climaxed with a loud, heavenly cry, semen spurting onto his stomach as he held Seto tight. The taller man followed soon after. He emptied himself inside of Yugi with a deep shudder and a low groan. They stood for a moment, gasping for breath. Then Kaiba lifted the shorter man up slightly and pulled out, both of them shuddering as he did so. He discarded the foil, and his penis fell limp.

They collapsed unceremoniously to the floor, exhausted. Yugi smiled as Seto leaned down to lay his head against his lap. He shrugged his lab coat off and draped it over the man's bare legs to cover him, then reached for his own discarded shirt and stuck his arms into the sleeves.

The shorter duelist traced a finger along the other man’s back, only to pause as he felt Kaiba’s entire body begin to tremble. A groan escaped his gritted teeth. It sounded more animal than human, like a dog whimpering in distress. A painful weight began to form in his chest, in his throat. He curled himself up tighter into a fetal position and squeezed his eyes shut as his chest began to heave. He would not cry. He would not cry. He would _not…_

His mantra was interrupted by the sound of Yugi's voice. "It's alright," he whispered. He grabbed ahold of Kaiba's hand and weaved their fingers together. "You're safe. I'm here."

At this, Kaiba's resolve broke. He let out a muffled, trembling wail against the skin of Yugi's leg. The other duelist pulled him up into a warm embrace. One arm wrapped around him while the other ran a soothing hand through his hair. Seto laid his face against Yugi’s chest, head tucked underneath the other man's chin as he sobbed for the first time since he was a child. His hands came up to brush against the card shaped locket around his neck. He flicked it open, tears streaming down his face, and gazed at the portrait of his newly deceased brother. 

"I'm right here with you," Yugi murmured. "We'll pick up the pieces together."


End file.
